


Beneath: The Gayest Hug

by duointherain



Series: Beneath [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Heero and Duo have a first kiss.





	Beneath: The Gayest Hug

Beneath: The Gayest Hug  
by Duointherain

 

The apartment felt like another world. Duo missed the school the moment he walked in. Carefully, he closed the door behind him, gently pushing it till it clicked. The place belonged to someone Howard knew, but wasn’t related to. Just a well-wisher. 

Standing there in the dark, a bit of prom glitter in his hair, he wondered if Robin Hood felt this lonely. He wasn’t going to say he missed Relena. Or Wufei. Being away from Quatre in that moment was more relief because the cute blond had taken to showing something that Wufei had explained was pity, but Duo didn’t fucking like it. 

He toed his once polished shoes off while tugging at his bow tie. This whole cleaning up nice had been for Heero. The very same Heero that had been too busy to come to the prom. Heero wasn’t wrong. They did have more important things to do. Those important things were probably going to get them killed. 

Wanting things he couldn’t have, that was all Relena’s fucking fault. How to write an essay and how good it felt to let some stranger hold your hand and clean up your fingernails, cool water and then a massage afterward, that was all Relena’s fault. It was only going to make things harder. Heero was probably right about that too. 

Standing there in the dark thinking let his eyes adjust and there sat Heero, on a small couch with a curved back and shiny pillows in the corner. He also wore a tuxedo with a bow tie and shiny shoes. The very corner of his mouth lifted in a smile, an I-told-you-so kind of smile, but also something else that Duo wasn’t sure about. 

“Hey,” Duo said softly. 

“Put your shoes back on,” Heero commanded, voice just a little deeper than Duo’s smooth, cultured in ways that Duo’s probably never would be. 

Duo shrugged and bent over to unlace them and put them back on. “We go’in somewhere,” Duo asked sadness and tired both in his voice, frosted with a layer of don’t-give-a-fuck.

“No,” Heero said, his voice closer even though Duo hadn’t heard him move. 

Turning, he found Heero standing inches from him. “Okay.”

“Are you homosexual,” Heero asked, head tilting just slightly, those blue eyes watching Duo like he’d suddenly become Mission One.

Duo swallowed. Having Heero’s full attention was not as much fun as he’d thought it would be. This is what it felt like right before you get murdered. Duo took a slow breath and smiled. “I think so.” 

Just slightly closer, smelling of peppermint and carnation, Heero became even more intense. “But you’re not sure?”

It took all of Duo’s will not to step back, to put some personal space between them. “Are you gay?”

“I think so,” Heero said, even mimicking Duo’s inflection. 

“If you’re teasing me before you murder my ass, that’s not fucking funny.” 

“Hn.” 

“Agree with me all ya want,” Duo said, stepping just a tiny bit forward. “Why ya dressed for prom? It’s over, ya know.” 

“Other people’s timelines do not interest me,” Heero said firmly. “I propose we hug and the first one with an erection is gay.” 

Duo’s eyes went wide and for the very first time in his entire short little life, he worried he WOULDN’T get hard on contact. “And then what,” he whispered.

“Then the other one kisses the winner,” Heero pronounced contentedly. 

“If you,” Duo started, before he was grabbed into a hug that he should have known was coming. Heero’s body was hard, lean, and pressed to him, Duo suddenly realized that Heero cheated. He was hard from the moment he pulled Duo to him. It took Duo almost no time to follow suite. 

Feeling a little more in control, he reached up with both hands and ran ash covered fingers into Heero’s hair, smearing dark across his cheek. The kiss touched off sparks in Duo like neurons firing so hard they were fireworks incising Heero forever into Duo’s very soul. 

When they pulled back enough to stare at each other, Heero’s cheeks were pink with blush and his lips lifted in the sweetest smile. “I’m sure I’m gay.”

“Me too,” Duo said, breathless, licking his lips. 

“Want to dance? Like prom, but here?”

“Yeah,” Duo said happily, letting Heero hold him close for a no music slow dance in a dark apartment on a night when they weren’t going to die.


End file.
